


Nature

by paraduxks



Series: winter spamano 2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee, Kissing, M/M, antonio is questionable, farm boy romano, farmer mano strikes again, nation lore? sort of?, past austria/spain, romano's daddy issues strike again, they are old men in love!, winter spamano 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraduxks/pseuds/paraduxks
Summary: A breeze passed them by, carrying the smell of summertime. Antonio breathed it in, and shivered when he felt saliva against his lips. God, he could do this forever. What was better than kissing your husband in the woods?aka spamano but they're old men and have animals together
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: winter spamano 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is sparsely edited, so please bear with me, as i am very tired. enjoy! :)

Nature

Aragon, 2010

Antonio woke with the sun. It wasn't that he needed to be awake early- More like he still hadn't put the curtains up in their bedroom. It faced Northeast, according to his husband, but Antonio was pretty sure it was dead fucking east. The baby sun always seemed to sneak into his eyes while he slept, forcing him to become awake, even if he wasn't ready. Instead of dealing with the curtain issue, Antonio buried his face in the pillow, and reached out to his left. After a few moments of groping, he came across the other occupant of the bed. His Italia Romano. 

“Don' touch me,” came a familiar sleepy growl. Antonio ignored him, and balled a fist in the fabric of his sleeping shirt. 

“‘M tired,” Antonio said, and shifted closer, pressing their sides together. 

“You had all night to cuddle, and you want to do it now?” 

“Yes,” Antonio mumbled, and slid his hand down his husband’s back, along the dip of his waist, and down to his upper thigh. He squeezed, and when Lorenzo didn't complain, squeezed again. “Mm, I love your thighs,” He said. Lorenzo sighed.

“‘Course you do, I’m damn sexy.”  He  was damn sexy- His thighs were the perfect combination of muscular and fat, and Antonio loved the way they jiggled when he ran . 

“You’re beautiful, Renzo.” 

“Am I the prettiest princess at the ball?”  Antonio detected a note of sarcasm- And even if he was wrong, it was  probably a joke, since his husband didn't have a very cute sense of humor . 

“All the other princesses are so jealous of you, _cariño_.” 

“Oh, hell yes,” Lorenzo grumbled, and turned his body. Antonio frowned, though he couldn't see what was happening. He was too invested in hiding his face from the sun.  His hand flopped onto the bed as Lorenzo moved, and he whined at the loss of warmth- Until a pair of soft lips touched his forehead . 

“I’m gonna go feed the animals,” He said, “Can you make my coffee?” Antonio nodded, and felt his cheeks move into a grin. 

“Course,” He said, “Whatever you want.” 

“Awesome,” Lorenzo said.  The mattress shifted, and Antonio heard some rustling, then footsteps on carpet, followed by the opening and closing of their bedroom door . Like everything else in their house, the hinges were old and creaked when used. 

Antonio rolled onto his back, and rubbed his tired eyes. He always hated waking up early, and often acted like he hadn't been doing it for centuries. As if he wasn't getting more sleep out here in the countryside than he ever had in Madrid.  Maybe he was forever tired after the past two hundred or so years. But it was time to rise, and make the coffee. He sat up, stretching, then got up and made his way to the kitchen. The floor squeaked under his weight, and he smiled, because it was proof that someone lived there. It was too common that houses didn't feel like people lived in them. Antonio was so lucky that his house wasn't like those houses. 

As he walked to the kitchen, he traced his hand along the wall.  A streak of smudges and fingerprints rested at about hand height, and he wondered if it was time to repaint the walls . Or was it worth it, seeing as he did this every morning and the wall would get smudged up again? Whatever, he’d  probably wait until Lorenzo brought it up to do anything about it anyway. 

Upon entering the kitchen, he was privy to a view of Lorenzo on his toes, rummaging in the higher shelves of a cupboard . He looked a bit silly, in his muddy boots and underwear, but Antonio couldn't judge. Neither of them were fond of wearing pants  unnecessarily . Something Antonio was fond of, as it made appreciating his husband easier. It wasn't weird to compliment someone’s thighs if they weren't wearing any pants, or at least he thought so.

A grunt from Lorenzo brought him back to reality. Or, well, as close to reality as he could get when the object of his thoughts was right in front of him. The man of the hour was flapping his hand about on the top shelf,  just avoiding the coffee mugs. 

“A bit to the left,” Antonio said, and Lorenzo jumped, whirling around. 

“Fuck, care to announce yourself next time?” He barked, “But thanks, I guess.” He gave a half smile, and reached back up for the mugs. This time, he snagged a handle. 

“Success!” Antonio said, “I knew you could do it!” 

“I do it every day,  _tonto_ ,” Lorenzo said, a half smile on his face. “Can you make me a cappuccino?” Antonio nodded, 

“How do you want it?” Lorenzo pursed his lips, eyes darting off to the side. 

“Uh…Do we have milk left from Ananas?”  Before Antonio could answer, Lorenzo turned to their fridge, rummaging around for milk from his goat . “We do! Can you make it with goat milk?” 

“Of course,” Antonio said. He was so cute, especially when he got excited. It was like a cuteness Christmas, the day they got Ananas. 

“Awesome, I’m gonna go, uh. Feed the animals,” Lorenzo said. He gave a half smile, and ducked out of the kitchen.  Antonio stared after him, then got to work making the cappuccino- Using Lorenzo’s coffee beans and the milk from his goat, of course . Once he finished, he decided to surprise his husband and sprinkle some cinnamon over the top of the foam. He couldn't help but smile at his creation- Oh, wait, but he should ask Lorenzo if he wanted breakfast. He always was a black hole for food. 

“Lorenzo!” He shouted, turning to face the door. 

“What?” Antonio approached the kitchen door, getting Lorenzo back into his line of sight.  He was so cute- He crouched inside his chickens’ enclosure, holding a hen and stroking her back while the others pecked at the feed strewn about the ground . 

“Want anything to eat?” 

“Brioche, if we have it,” Lorenzo said, and went back to stroking the hen. 

“Gotcha,” Antonio yelled back, and went back in to search for the pastry. They did have some, which was fortunate.  Before he brought the food and coffee outside, Antonio paused, considering his own desire for coffee . Yes, he decided, he would like some, and whipped up a cortado as fast as he could, so as not to let Lorenzo’s cappuccino get cold. Once that  was done , he brought all the dishes outside. 

“Oh, awesome,” Lorenzo said, and swiped the cappuccino out of his hands and brought it to his lips. “You’ve completed your morning husband duties.” 

“Yay!” Antonio said, and  was met with a laugh, smothered by a hand, as Lorenzo wiped the foam from his upper lip. “What  shall I do with the rest of the day?” Lorenzo shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. He leaned into Antonio’s side, resting a head on his shoulder. 

“I’ve got a lot of paperwork to do,” He said, “What about you?” Antonio sighed, watching the chickens- and behind them, the rising sun. 

“Same here. I kind of want to go on a walk.” 

“Old man,” Lorenzo teased. 

“Oh, shove it,” Antonio said, “You’re older than me anyway.” 

“How dare you slander my good name like this,” Lorenzo said, though there was light to his voice, and he didn't move from Antonio’s shoulder . They stood like that a few moments longer.  Lorenzo snagged his brioche and began nibbling, then tore it apart and ate each piece  individually . His way of eating was adorable…When he wasn't hungry, that is. Lorenzo  was talented when it came to wolfing down a meal, but only did so when he felt like it.  Learning the tiny things about his husband, the things that made him unique and strange, was a huge pleasure for Antonio .  Though it was now the 21st century, and it felt like there was little left to learn, there always was- and that was a most beautiful thing . 

“Wanna go for a walk later?” 

“Where,” Lorenzo asked, “Not if its too far, because I don't want to smell bad, ya know?” 

“ _Cariño_. The chickens.” 

“They don't count, they’re part of the family. Besides, they smell fine.” 

“Sure, Renzo,” Antonio said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh, nothing, nothing…But you know, they are fowl,” Antonio said, “That’s not to say that fowl can't be family, though.” 

“I’m glad you agree that they’re family,” Lorenzo said, “Should I get a cat?” 

“We have so many animals already,” Antonio said, as if he didn’t also want a cat. 

“I’m gonna get a cat,” He said, “Also, yeah. Let’s fucking…go on a walk or whatever. We could go to the river- That would be fun, right?” 

“Yeah,” Antonio said, “Let’s go to the river.” They ventured back into the house, so Lorenzo could put on a pair of pants, and Antonio could put on a shirt. Neither man was particularly well dressed when they left for their walk, but they didn't need to be. Their hands found each other as they wandered a trail, swinging  gently between them. It wasn't a conscious thing, but Antonio found himself squeezing Lorenzo’s hand to a beat stuck in his head. He couldn't remember the song, unfortunately, or a serenade might be in order. 

“Hey, look at this,” Lorenzo said, running his hand through some flowers along the side of the path. “Violets. Did you know, whenever I have to get some painting done of me, I’d ask them to put violets on me?” 

“I didn't know that, but I’m  just realizing that it’s true,” Antonio said, “That’s cool. Why, uh, why do you do that?” 

“‘Cause,” Lorenzo said, swinging their hands a little harder, “The Romans used violets to symbolize death .” Hm, that was odd. His father,  perhaps , was causing him worry from beyond the grave?  Lorenzo was the sort of person who tried to avoid saying what he meant, but often wound up saying a lot more in his avoidance . Or at least Antonio thought so. 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah,” He said, “There’s, like, a ton of frescoes of me with violet flower crowns in the catacombs.” 

“Are there now?” Lorenzo nodded, full of conviction. 

“Yeah, they’re like. So you know how sometimes you need to fake your death or whatever, if you get too close to a human?” Antonio nodded. It was a fate that all nations suffered at some point or another- He’d wound up doing that a bit more than he’d like to admit. Fortunate for him, humans and nations couldn’t produce children, but not so much for all those human girls. But how often did Lorenzo need to fake his death, anyway? It wasn't something Antonio had done since, oh, at least the 1980s. 

“Well, whenever I did that, I got a fresco done and I had a violet flower crown.” 

“Cool,” Antonio said, “That’s  really clever, you know. Having that sort of, uh…motif, or whatever.” 

“Thanks,” Lorenzo said, “ I think violets are ugly,  personally , but you know how it is.” No, he didn’t, but that was okay. Did he want Lorenzo to explain it?  Well, yes, of course he did, he loved hearing Lorenzo talk about anything, but what if the answer was obvious and he was being dumb ?

“Yeah,” Antonio said, “Wish I’d thought of that. I’m  probably in a ton of paintings and we’ll never know it.” 

“Well, that’s your fault for being brown haired and eyed,” Lorenzo teased, giving him a smile. They passed through a copse, and he  was dappled with early morning sun. 

“Says the  other guy here with brown hair and eyes,” Antonio shot back, gaining himself a soft laugh. Yes! Lorenzo’s laugh was such a good one. He’d missed out on it a lot when they lived together- It was only recently that Lorenzo started laughing at his jokes. He wasn't sure where the change came from, but he was always glad when he could make his husband laugh. 

“Shut up,” Lorenzo said, which was his way of saying that Antonio was right but he didn't like it. Ah, he was so cute! 

“Never,” Antonio said. Lorenzo rolled his eyes, and closed the distance between them to peck Antonio on the cheek. 

“You make me so happy,” Antonio said, before he could stop himself. 

“Good,” said Lorenzo, “I, um. I like that.” He ducked his head, letting hair fall across his face, and bent down. He plucked up a violet, and tucked it behind Antonio’s ear. “Now, uh. Now you’ve got my fucking identity flower.” Antonio’s heart swelled, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face. 

“Lorenzo!” He shouted, and dragged him into a kiss. He couldn't help it, he  just \- He  just had to kiss him. 

“Fuck-” Lorenzo shuddered, pressing back against him for a moment, before he leaned away. “Antonio. Remember that talk we had about consent?” 

“Oh, right! C-Can I kiss you?” 

“Please,” Lorenzo said, and if it were anyone else, Antonio might expect it to be soft. From his husband’s lips, it was a demand-  Come on, you bastard, kiss me. One he was happy to oblige. They melted against each other, Lorenzo’s hands coming up to clutch his shoulders. Antonio wound a hand into his hair, and kept the other on his cheek.  God, Lorenzo- He was so good. 

A breeze passed them by, carrying the smell of summertime. Antonio breathed it in, and shivered when he felt saliva against his lips. God, he could do this forever. What was better than kissing your husband in the woods? Even for all his years on Earth, he couldn't say. Not even his affair with Lorenzo felt this good. 

“I love you,” He said once they broke apart, and Lorenzo’s eyes fell. A smile still graced his features. 

“Anch’io ti amo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope this was to your liking, feel free to lmk what you thought! have a swell day luvs 
> 
> tumblr: urmomsstuntdouble


End file.
